


city upon a hill

by azfellbooksellers



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, in this house we eat chinese takeout for new year’s baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azfellbooksellers/pseuds/azfellbooksellers
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale spend a cozy night in to celebrate the new year, featuring bickering, cuddling, and moo shu pork.Written for the “To the World” charity zine!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17
Collections: To The World





	city upon a hill

“ _This_ is not Chinese food, angel.” Crowley plucked the paperboard container from the table and eyed it with growing suspicion. “It’s an abomination, that’s what it is.” Aziraphale let out a little huff and snatched his moo shu pork back from the demon beside him.

__

__

“It’s _American_ Chinese food, dear. Immigrant chefs modified the cuisine to reflect a more American palate, and I’ve heard it’s quite good. Apparently,” he said, and leaned in to bump their shoulders together, “it’s a tradition to eat this on New Year’s Eve in this part of America.”

__

__

“Funny, that. Considering the Chinese new year isn’t for another few weeks. Anyway, anything has to be a step up from the food we had here last time.” 

“ _Last_ time we were here, you nearly got us both burnt at the stake, and we had to flee the colonies before we had a single morsel. So, by default, I suppose you’re right.” 

“You know, I resent that comment. If you hadn’t shoved the Good’s daughter at me, she never would have gotten ahold of my glasses, and you could have had your curd fritters in peace.”

“Oh, please. I didn’t _shove_ her at you. You grabbed her from me and said, and I quote, ‘you’re just rubbish with children, angel. Total rubbish,’ and insisted you would do a much better job yourself.” Aziraphale popped a bite of pork into his mouth and sighed happily around it, letting his eyes drift shut as he savored the delicate balance of sweet and savory flavors. 

Crowley hid his growing smile with a glass of champagne and leaned further back into the couch cushions. He watched carefully as the angel to his right delicately gathered bits of scrambled egg, pork, and vegetables with his chopsticks.

“Nice digs you got for us. How’d you turn this place up on such short notice?” The apartment they were currently inhabiting was surprisingly modern in its interior design, contrasting the vine covered brick exterior of the building that overlooked the busy shopping district beneath them. The city was arguably mediocre compared to some of the others they’d seen across the ages, but nothing could beat the rapturous expression on Aziraphale’s face as they’d explored its cobbled streets and rich literary history. The Public Garden had been quite lovely too, if you asked him. 

“Well,” Aziraphale started as he wiped his lips with a cloth napkin. “I found a service called Air of B by B, by way of Anathema. She’s truly a very clever young witch.”

Crowley groaned.

“It’s Airbnb, Aziraphale. _Airbnb_ not Air of B by B.” He aimed a firm poke at Aziraphale, who batted it away dismissively. Not to be bested, he swiped another container from the table and peered into it. “Wot’s this, then?” 

“It’s General Tso’s chicken, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to try some of it.” He reached out for it, and Crowley held it aloft with his spindly arm. 

“Ah, ah, ah! I actually met Zuo Zongtang, so I think I’m due the first bite. Only fair, isn’t it?” 

Aziraphale reached for it again, leaning his soft stomach onto Crowley’s lap, only to watch the food drift out of his reach again.

“Now, really, Crowley. Give it here!” 

Crowley let out a deep belly laugh and willed his arm to lift it just a bit higher.

“Big fan of agriculture, he was. Not so keen on the opium, though. Let me tell you from experience, I can’t quite blame him for that bit.” He titled the box to the side and leaned his head back, mouth open unnaturally wide. Mirth bubbled deep in his stomach as he felt Aziraphale strain further and press more of his weight onto him. 

“Crowley, please! You’re doing this just to annoy me, aren’t you?” 

“Wouldn’t even dream of it, angel. I’ve just developed a sudden craving for cheap, fried, American chicken, alright?” A single glazed piece fell from the box and into his awaiting mouth. He snapped his jaw shut with an audible clack of his teeth and faced Aziraphale with a wide grin. 

“Delicious.”

Aziraphale eyed him with growing disgust.

“You didn’t even _chew_ it!” Crowley pulled his right arm from where it was pinned under the angel and pointed at himself.

“Snake,” he said. 

“Demon,” Aziraphale shot back. 

“Proving my point!” He playfully tilted the box even further and awaited the arrival of the next piece in his open mouth. 

Suddenly, he found himself pressed into the couch by a firm grip. He looked up and saw Aziraphale triumphantly holding the box of takeout with one hand, and pinning him down with the other. The angel put the box down on the table and lifted his little nose up with an air of superiority. 

“Now, now, my dear boy. I’ll have no more of that tonight.” 

“You always ruin my fun!” Crowley grumbled and shifted beneath him.

“Oh, I think I let you have more than your fair share of fun tonight,” Aziraphale said as he brushed Crowley’s hair away from his forehead. “Besides, we’ve another tradition to fulfill, don’t we?” He gestured his head toward the flat screen on which throngs of shivering, heavily clothed people were counting down the seconds in glee.

“Do you mean to _snog_ me, angel? You’re incorrigible,” he admonished. 

“You love it.”

“Mmm, yeah, I do.” Crowley poked at Aziraphale’s fleshy cheek, and then laid his hand flat. He stroked his thumb across it and admired the flush that bloomed there. Aziraphale lowered himself down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He pulled back briefly and then dipped back in for another. Crowley smiled into it, and grasped the back of Aziraphale’s neck to deepen it, content to kiss the angel silly into the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy fic, and have a happy and healthy New Year!


End file.
